ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Cwenhild/History
History Cwenhild’s early childhood was like that of most princess’s, learning to walk, talk, and learn like a proper lady. She was always swamped with speech lessons, as well as lessons to teach her to be graceful while eating and walking. For her, there was no enjoyment to be had in all these formal lessons. Though her mother was the queen, she was not the official ruler of the kingdom, rather it was Cwenhild’s kind and doting father. When the lady of hearts was away, the king of hearts would take his young daughter out into the forest near the castle. Teaching her how to fight and defend herself in case a situation arises and she must do so. At her father’s side, she learned the use of swords (broad and rapiers), as well as bows and axes. Small knives were a favourite to keep hidden on her person. When the older woman found that her daughter was learning how to use dangerous weapons, she was very displeased, making it a point to ground Cwen if she even tried to mention it to her father. Cwenhild was to be a proper lady and a queen and ruler to the kingdom in the future. As the princess continued to grow and rebel against her mother, while being pushed by her father to be more than what was expected, the older woman left. Removing her crown and going where she knew that no one would no that she had abandoned her position and ruined the ties of the two families. Cwenhild wasn’t particularly close to her mother and didn’t feel so bothered by it compared to her father. Giving the king time, he recovered and both he and cwen bonded over hunting and the kingdom. At sixteen years of age, Cwenhild was a gifted hunter and a smart leader, in the times where the kingdom was calm, the princess and king would head out to the usual location for some game hunting. At high noon, the two were attacked by a mutated wolf, that was sent from an opposing kingdom. The king was murdered before his daughter, who had taken up his two most prized axes. The young woman knew that she was no match for the creature but felt she must take revenge for her father. In the messy fray the mutated creature managed to land three painful blows on her body. With blood pouring down her face, chest, and arm, Cwenhild continued to push against the unforgivable creature. She had changed her tactics from straight up attacking to going for the legs, she removed them before brutally hacking at the beast. At seventeen years old, Cwenhild had rightfully taken her place on the throne as the Queen of Hearts. She hired people into the kingdom to become servants, making sure everyone was aware that she wanted nothing but the best of everyone with relatively strict rules to follow. Unlike her mother, she did give freedoms and did not work the new servants to the bone. During the second year of her ruling, a servant had attempted to steal a very expensive family heirloom. Cwenhild had been very lenient about freedoms and made sure that the rules were the most impossible things to follow. In order to show that she was serious, Cwenhild gathered all the servants to witness her removing the head of the traitorous maid. By twenty years old, Cwenhild had lured in many young beautiful tourists, using creative ways to torture and kill them. It is unknown what had triggered such an event, but she was known across the kingdom for her taste for blood and the love of soaking in it to make her feel young. It was also very known that she would not touch her townspeople or servants. As long as they showed her respect and support, she did so in return, giving them the best possible life that she could. At some point she had appeared in another world unlike her's previously. In this new world Cwenhild befriended Cheshire, a mischievious cat-like man. Somewhere into her early to mid twenties, Cwenhild had fallen in love with a young prince from an allied kingdom. He did not mind Cwen’s love for hunting, or her scarred face, he loved her for being a honourable queen. During the brief period that they had been together, Cwenhild had long ceased her attacks on young people; as much as she wanted to bury her past, he still managed to discover her dark secret. Soon the nameless prince betrayed her, claiming that she was a monster and that she will never be loved, he had branded a knife, grazing her side with the blade. Cwenhild was devastated by this act and went into a frenzy. She herself picked up her own weapons and removed his head with grace and ease. Whispers crawled across the kingdom about the attack and how the Queen had so confidently yelled “off with his head” that it became her signature. At some point she had learned of how her now deceased ex-lover discvorered her dark secret. Cheshire was being paid by the nameless ex to find out any dark mysteries. Cwen, in much dismay over this betrayal declared a personal war against Cheshire. The two no longer stand on good terms and they do not go near each other and consider each other foes. For Cwen her late twenties were nothing of love or having fun. During a big ball, she had met a man called Brave and though it was slow in the beginning the two had fallen in love. For Cwenhild, he is her light and the person she holds the most dear to her. The two have spent a long time together and are still very much in love as they had been when they first got together. Many things happened in Fabula that Cwen has a hard time recalling, as she was not as heavily involved as others were. Cwenhild had hidden away trying to stay safe as best as she could, with the environments changing she had a hard time remembering what things used to look like. While she can remember faces and people, she just doesn’t remember too much to the area and has made it her goal to train herself to be far more prepared for this very new and unfamiliar world.